Paris Fox
Paris Sophia Fox is the daughter of two fox-demons and the cousin to Kaylee , Sadie and Vixen Fox Bio Name: '''Paris Sophia Fox '''Age: 16, I think... Monster Parent: My mum is French, and my Dad is American... oh, and they are fox-demons. Killer Style: '''I love paw-print patterns, French themes, fishnet things and faded colour jeans. '''Freaky Flaw: '''My parents thought it was funny to call me Paris, when I was born in Mice. That's Nice to normies. Oh, and I have fragile bones, it's a long story... '''Pet: A little foal called Analise, she's French too, like me! Favorite Activity: Reading French poetry, cycling, swimming, running, watching movies and Friends, oh, have I wrote too much? Biggest Pet Peeve: My name is awful. Oh, and when mean people pick on my cousins. Fav School Subject: '''Grimnastics is cool, I love swimming, oh, and Dead Languages! It, in Frech, est fantastique! '''Least Fav Subject: Home Ick. Another long story.... Favorite Color: Noir or gris (Black or grey, duh!) Favorite Food: I am a big fan of French cuisine, but also of American fast food... BFFs: 'My cousins are the only American friends I have... Personality Paris is a bubbly, poetic, sporty and fashion-forward French girl who moved to Monster High for a better education. Just like Kaylee and Sadie, she is very sporty and loves any sport, especially cycling, swimming and running (basically a triathlon). She has wrote many French poems, many under her reading-lamp at home in Mice or Lyon. She is usually bubbly and bold, although at the moment she is very quiet and 'like a closed book' (Her aunt from Lyon said on a visit). Paris is fortunate, though, because her cousins do not know the full extent of her bouncy personality. Although she does not show it, she is very anxious about the American way of life, and sometimes wishes that she was back with her parents in Mice. She shows this in her song, Rather Be (below), and is glad that no-one else knows her 'secret'. Background Paris grew up with her mother, Fleur Fox, and her father, Elliot Fox, in a spacious flat overlooking 'some river' in Mice (Nice). There were three bedrooms, and Paris had the smallest one until she was seven, then moved into the larger of the two spare, which had a large window that overlooked the Paillon River and a window-seat. When she was nine, her American cousins Kaylee and Sadie came to visit, and she wished she would be able to visit them sometime, but never crossed the French border. She began attending a French version of her cousin's current school (Monster Fright Middle School) called Le college de monstres, and moved to Lyon when she was eleven. She stayed with her mother's sister, Valerié, in a house near the 'Parc de la Tête d'Or' (park of the Golden Head). On weekends, if she wasn't visiting her parents, she would jog to the small zoo at the northen end of the park. When she was fifteen, her parents decided to send her to live with her cousins and go to Kaylee's school (Later Kaylee and Sadie's), Monster High. This was because Paris had 'graduated' from her school, and her parents wanted her to have a better education. Relationships Family Parents- Elliot Fox & Fleur Fox (neè Démon-Renard) Aunt (maternal)- Valeriè Démon-Renard Aunt (paternal)- Mystique Fox (Twin to Elliot Fox) Cousins (paternal)- Kaylee and Sadie Fox Second Cousin (paternal)- Samara Fox Other cousin- Lizara Fox Sadie is very close to her parents, and flys over to France to visit them on some weekends. Sometimes she visits her French aunt in Lyon, where she lived from ages eleven to fifteen. She lives with her aunt and uncle, and also her cousins Kaylee and Sadie. She sleeps in the attic, which she likes because it overlooks the lake behind the Foxes' house, reminding her of her old room back home in Mice. She likes her Aunt Mystique and Uncle Arthur (Sadie and Kaylee's parents) very much, and they have even started to learn French to "Communicate better with our lovely niece Paris", according to Mystique. Friends Since she is new, she only considers her family (and, of course, Analise) as her friends. She is good friends with Martha Wilis, who also has a wide knowledge of languages, and Iracebeth Gavarre, who is french-born (She says her home-town is Scaris). She would probably say Martha or Kaylee was her best friend, with Sadie, Vixen and Iracebeth close seconds. Analise is more of a sister (animal-wise) to her, and her favourite horse to ride, Amie (french for friend), ''is Analise's older sister. Enemies According to Paris, 'Je n'ai pas de haine pour personne' (I have no hate for anyone) Romance Paris is not interested in that. Appearance Paris looks similar to her cousin (Sadie) and Kaylee, but has her hair differently. She has a few freckles, and her eyes are a darker, richer purple. Her hair is usually down, with layers and a fringe, but for her Dead tired (Coming soon) her hair is in long bunches. Clothing Basic For basic, Paris wears a grey vest top under a off-the-shoulder top that says 'The eiffel tower' in french, with a picture of the eiffel tower underneath. She wears faded grey jeans with black fishnet-patches over the knees, and little paw-prints running up the left leg (she customised them herself). Her chosen footwear is a pair of black doc-martens with a small French flag on one side, and neon red laces. School's out (summer outfit) Paris wears a black-and-red striped tank top with a neon red fishnet cropped top over the top. She wears knee-length black camoflauge pattern jeans that say 'summer' in red letters (with paw-prints running across) on the back. Her shoes are red gladiator sandals with ribbons tied in a bow behind them. Her accessories are a 'string' ankle bracelet with French landmark charms on and pieces of tartan, ribbon and fishnet fabrics wound up her arm. DotD Paris wears a black mini-dress with a red paw-print patterned belt, neon red fishnet tights, black wedge-heels with red wedges, a red fishnet hairband and a charm bracelet similar to the ankle bracelet she wears for school's out (above). Trivia *Her favourite TV show is friends. *She loves cycling *Her theme song would be Rather Be by Clean Bandit. *Her first language is French, but can speak fluent English, Zombish, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Mandrian chinese, Greek, Latin, Hebrew and German. *Her birthday is June 6th Quotes (She loves French writing, these are some of her favourite quotes from famous French people) 1. "A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire." (To win without risk is a triumph without glory, Pierre Corneille) 2. "Généralement, les gens qui savant peu parlent becoup, et les gens qui savant beaucoup parlent peu" (Generally speaking, the people who know little speak a lot and the people who know a lot speak little, Rousseau) Paris says that the first one reminds her of Kaylee, and the second reminds her of Sadie. Gallery avatar14.png|An example of Paris's hair, '''NOT her clothes. Paris1.png|Paris's basic by Piplupgirl123 SadieFox.png|Her cousin Sadie (By Blue-Ribbonz)|link=Sadie Fox Mh base 4 by winxchara-d4m07m8.png|Her cousin Kaylee (By Blue-Ribbonz)|link=Kaylee Fox Kayleefox.png|Her cousins Sadie and Kaylee with Headmistress Bloodgood and Frankie (By Blue-Ribbonz) Category:Animalcrossingrules6's OCs Category:French Category:Original Characters Category:Fox-Demon Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Females